I always said that you were pretty, but
by yes-I-am-a-genius
Summary: The BAU is having a prank war. How innocent it started, but that's not how it would end.


**This lovely fanfic was written for the amazing Annabeth24. You handed me the prompt, and I tried my hardest to comply. Prompt: Morgan turns Reid into a girl for the prank war they are having, then Reid gets hurt and gets amnesia. I hope that this will be up to your specs. Okay, enough. On with the show! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT**** own Criminal Minds or any part of CBS/ABC studios. I am just a lowly loyal viewer.**

Introduction

The fine, intellectual members of the B.A.U. had the week off to catch up on past case files. So what did they choose to do in addition? A nice movie? No. A small party? No. An all-out prank war fuelled by the antics of Morgan and Reid trying to get revenge on one other? Yes. How innocent it started, but that's not how it would end.

And now, your feature fanfic.

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU happy to be able to catch up on a few case files that had accumulated on top of his desk. Everyone one else walked in dreading the teetering mounds of case files on their desks that had been silently piling up. They all looked over at Spencer, envious of his ability to quickly complete files and not put them off until a week of down time.

Of course, this wasn't really down time; not when there was a prank war being played out. It all began when Derek gave Spencer's phone number to a group of reporters. The reporters insistently called Spencer, until he told one of them off in a sudden outburst over the phone, after which Spencer said "I will crush you." to Derek. On the plane ride home, Spencer had hacked into Derek's MP3 and phone and put recording of Spencer screaming onto them. Derek's reply to this was "Alright, Reid- it's on. Just remember that paybacks are a b****." From then on, the prank war had been officiated into full force.

There were two teams: Team Reid and Team Morgan. There were three on each team, since Hotch wasn't taking part in "...such petty things as a prank war between those two." as Hotch himself put it. Here were the listings. Team Reid: Spencer, JJ, and Emily. Team Morgan: Derek, Garcia, and Rossi.

_Flashback_

"Okay, Pretty Boy. I put a sign-up sheet in the conference room. If I were you, I would put your own name on there- I mean that is if even _you_ want to be on your team. If you don't want to, you can forfeit. I'll understand," Derek teased Spencer while the two were in the bullpen the day before.

"Derek, I'm sure that people will only sign up for _your _team because they weren't fast enough to nab the two positions on _mine_," Spencer countered. Derek laughed as he shook his head.

"Yeah, sure genius. You keep believin' that."

At first, Spencer had been a little disappointed that his team was all girls. "Derek, are you sure that you wouldn't want to trade Emily for Rossi?" Spencer had whined. Derek chuckled. "Pretty Boy, this is the one time that only girls want to be on your team, and you're complaining? I would be very happy if I were you." Spencer shook his head. "Yeah, but its JJ and Emily... it's not the same thing as 'girls'. I see them almost every day!" _End of flashback_

Emily walked up to Spencer's desk. "So do you have any ideas, genius? I mean it'll have to be a good one. I was thinking tha-" Spencer shushed her.

"Emily! What do you think that you're doing? We can't discuss that here! Someone might overhear us!" Spencer exclaimed.

Emily took a step back. "Sorry, I guess that I just didn't think."

"Well you're going to have to with these Harriers around. We don't want them to discover any of our secrets," Spencer told her.

Rossi suddenly spoke. "What in the heck is a Harrier?"

"Rossi! I forgot that you were even here," Spencer said. "A Harrier is any of the several species of diurnal hawks forming the Circinae sub- family of the Accipitridae family of birds of prey. Harriers characteristically hunt by flying low over open ground, feeding on small mammals, reptiles, or birds. Most harriers are placed in the genus Circus, the scientific name arising from the circling movements that-" Rossi interrupted him.

"Right, thanks. I've got it. This isn't a lecture," Rossi said and quickly went back to his work.

"You asked, didn't you? All I did was answer your question," Spencer replied. Emily laughed.

"You two won't be laughing for long when this war is over!" Rossi vowed.


End file.
